


All is well

by torao05



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - One Piece Fusion, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:15:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24034924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torao05/pseuds/torao05
Summary: You have bad luck in men. Good thing someone's there.
Relationships: Eustass Kid/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 54





	All is well

**Author's Note:**

> Second attempt! Thank you to those who have read my first fanfic!

"I'm sorry. I think we should break-up."

"Huh?"

"You see...You're not exactly my type and...yeah"

Guilt was evident on the moss head's face. This is the fourth time you have been dumped by men whom you thought was 'the one'. He probably agreed to date you for a couple of weeks out of pity or it was a dare between peers. You had seen this scenario coming, as it was destiny for you to have a horrible luck in men. Despite that, you still clung onto the little hope.

Unfortunately, your hands slipped on that hope.

"I see..." You tried to smile as genuine as possible. Zoro was not like the other guys whom you have dated. Unlike Bartolomeo, he was calm and composed. Unlike Sanji, he kept his hands off women. Compared to any other men, he was the ideal type.

But of course, Zoro has his own standards.

"So uh, are we cool? No hard feelings?" Zoro let out an awkward smile, trying to lighten up the mood.

You regained your composure and indicated a thumbs up. "Of course!" _Of course not!!_ Zoro did the same and smiled, worsening your heartache. You really wanted to punch him for not telling you the truth sooner, but then who could blame him? You looked like a lost puppy in the rain; yearning for an owner.

~~~~~

"What! You got dumped again?"

"Shh, keep your voice low!"

"Yeah, shit like I can keep it low."

You told Kid about your situation and decided to invite him at a local cafe. He was used to these kinds of happenings around you that he was not surprised anymore by your sudden calls after some shitty dates.

Kid rolled his eyes at your depressed self, for the third time. “So, what are you doing now? Find another dude? Fall for him and after some fucking you get dumped again?”

“I never had sex with any of them! Your friend is currently suffering here. Can I at least have some sympathy?” You placed your head on the table. Your friend was not helping at all! Yet you still invited him over. Now you feel bad using him as your rant buddy over the years. He probably is sick of hearing your shenanigans.

Kid placed his chin on his left palm and looked at the side glass window, watching the people pass by. “Good” He grumbled quietly. He somehow felt _relieved_.

“Hah?”

“I said food, you deaf idiot. Have you lost your hearing too?”

  
And as if luck was on his side, their ordered food was delivered right on time, managing to save himself from slipping more information. Kid internally thanked the heavens for this tiny blessing. He would be pretty fucked up if he suddenly blurts out an out-of-nowhere confession to your recently dumped state. It would make him look like an asshole.

“Well, whatever. I will just eat my heart out.” You said before eating the delicious food right before your eyes. You felt eyes on you and looked up meeting Kid’s stare. His immense gaze made you feel like you would be burned by now. “What is it this time?”

He sipped his drink once more before blurting out: “This is why guys dump you. You eat like a Viking; consuming more food than them.”

“Haaaah? What do they want me to do then? Eat like 5 spoons of rice and say ‘oh I’m full hihi’ completely wasting the food? Give me a break.” Kid was right. You ate a ton and was often compared to your boisterous friend, Luffy, who is an adorable cupcake with an endless appetite.

“Nah,” Kid began. “I think it is better when girls eat to big amounts of food in public rather than pretending to eat a little trying to stay skinny as possible. A woman’s gotta’ have to be a little round too ya’ know.”

“What a weird taste in women. Who’s taste is that anyways.”

He looked at you straight in the eye, making you temporarily stop chewing your food. “Mine. Got any problem with that?”

You looked at Kid with a bewildered expression. “Wow, I did not think you would be that kind of person.”

“Trust me, I have seen worse. Most of the chicks I have dated pretend to be full and eat less only to see them gobble up a whole family dinner in 5 minutes. It’s a pain in the ass.”

Kid’s voice is naturally loud that it made a few skinny women around the two of you freeze. You are sure they are plotting his murder in many ways possible.

“O-oi! Aren’t you a little too loud? Like I know your voice is loud but you are really loud L O U D. Get it?” Your eyes wandered over the glares you two have received. With Kid, a day never passes by without a single insult from him.

Kid let out an amused laugh. “What? I am just saying the truth. Let them hear it if they want to eavesdrop so badly.” He then continues to cackle like there’s no tomorrow, making you sigh and continue eating.

He had dated several women, but none really made it to his personal space. He is an attractive man with a daring personality. It might be the reason why a lot of girls swoon over him. But in reality, they just want to get into his pants then leave. He knew it better than anyone else. That is why he has this so-called ‘daring’ personality. Kid never lets anyone in his life unless you are really dear to him. It may not look like it to other people, but Kid has trust issues. But of course, he has his man pride and does not want anyone to know.

Especially someone that is right in front of him.

~~~

“Man. That was some good stuff.”

Kid once again turned to look at the side glass window, looking at your reflection with an emotionless face. He is such an idiot, an idiot in denial. He just watched you get dumped by these foolish men. Why will not he confess already? What an idiot. A big, red idiot that-

“Oh no it’s really okay! You don’t have to do it.”

“Come on, let me do it.” _Who the fuck was that?_

His senses came back to normal when he saw your back facing the window. Were you talking to someone while he was daydreaming? He turned around and saw you with someone _really annoying._ He did not know who he was but damn that guy is already fucking annoying.

“Thank you um…” _Why are you thanking that annoying guy? Were they talking about something?_

The annoying guy smiled at you. He looks like a Cheshire cat. “Cracker. Charlotte Cracker.”

 _Even his name is annoying._ He thought.

Cracker looked at Kid and grinned.

“I must get going. It’s nice to meet you, ______ and Eustass” Cracker smiled once more before taking his leave.

You stood up as well, “Well I guess we should head home also?” You noticed that Kid has no plans of getting up. “What, are you still hungry? I can stay here If you want.”

“Nah you go ahead. The WiFi connection here is strong so I’m still hanging around. Now, shoo.”

“Well, whatever you say. Thank you for today.” You bid farewell as Kid watched your figure disappear from his sight. He sighed, “Get your ass in here, Killer.”

The customer from the very corner folded his newspaper and hastily walked towards Kid. “How did you-“

“Who the fuck reads newspapers nowadays? And that is from 2016 edition of One Park.”

“I don’t care. Why did you let Cracker talk to her?” He took your previous seat and interrogated Kid.

“I dozed off.” _SWAT!_

“Ow! What the fuck was that for?!”

“For being fucking stupid.”

“Well how should I know-“ _SWAT!_

“What the hell?!”

“For not telling her sooner.”

“It’s not something you should decide, Killer. So fuck off-“ _SWAT! SWAT! SWAT!_

“I have the right to give a fuck if my _roommate_ right here always blasts unrequited love songs every night” _SWAT!_

“CAN YOU FUCKING STOP DOING THAT”

“Can you fucking get your shit together.”

_Silence_

Killer set aside the damaged newspaper looked at Kid, “Look, Kid. If you don’t plan on telling her, then it’ll pain you more. Trust me, it’s unbearable to love someone to whom you will always the _comfort friend_.”

“…”

“In short, you’re gonna be a fucking loser.”

“Shut up. It’s not like I have a chance or shit”

He may pretended not to care, but Kid subconsciously compares himself to the people you have dated. Especially to that swirly guy. His slim physique fit yours perfectly. He does not care about his appearance before but after that, he has gotten conscious.

“Listen. That Charlotte Cracker guy, he’s dangerous. He had broken a lot of girl’s hearts. He’s known as ‘Heart Cracker’”

“…What a fucking lame-ass alias. I could have done better.” He chuckled, internally screaming.

“That’s not the point! He takes his victims to Sabaody Park. Always at 3pm, near the Ferris Wheel.”

“Why do you know this anyways?”

Killer chuckled and let out a smug smile, though it cannot be seen, “I have my ways.”

“Tsk.” Kid crosses his arms, “If that fucktard breaks her heart, I’ll break his bones.”

~~~

_[[“Kid!!”]]_

“It’s 2 in the morning. What the fuck do you want now.”

Eustass fucking Kid does not like being disturbed, especially for such nonsense.

But if it means you calling him, he made an exception.

_[[“Cracker and I will be having a date!! At 3pm, the Sabaody Park, near the Ferris Wheel! I’m so excited and I’m sorry if I bugged you in the middle of your music jam! Killer told me you’re always listening to interesting music so I assumed you’re still awake, I’m sorry again!”]]_

Kid instantly raised his left leg and kicked the upper decked bed where someone resides. Maybe a little too hard, earning a mouthful of curse words from above.

“Yeah…” _Dammit, what am I supposed to say?_

_[[“Well it seems like you’re busy and that’s all I have to say so I’m hanging up. Thank you for the time!”]]_

“Wait I- _!_ ”

_beep!_

Tomorrow’s gonna be a long day. Or should I say, today.

~~~

“Are you sure this is it?”

“Kid, that’s like the fourth time you’ve asked that.”

Today’s a wonderful Saturday, nothing’s going wrong and everyone is having fun with their peers.

Why the fuck are there 2 grown-ass men wearing a bunny mascot in Sabaody Park. Giving balloons to brats.

“Where the fuck are they. This mascot is so fucking cramped.” Kid grumbles, holding a dozen of colorful balloons.

“Be patient, Kid. I can see _____ coming over the Ferris Wheel.” Killer motioned his mascot to wave at some random brat.

“This is bullshit. Why am I even doing this shit.” The red-head felt someone staring at him, and looked down to see a brat no older than 5 years old ogling at him.

“What?” The brat continues to stare at him and he felt annoyed. He handed a balloon to the brat, and the latter smiles, making Kid smirk.

“They’re here.”

~~~

Is this finally it? Did you actually find the one? You barely had any sleep. You were so excited ever since you two had exchanged numbers after he accidentally stepped on your shoe and later apologized. You did your best to look presentable at all dates, but today’s date seems so different. It feels like you’re actually seeing your future partner. What a childish thought.

“I’m sorry I’m kind of late.” Cracker appeared in front of you, making you blush. He is so handsome and cute! He dresses nice too. He smells like candy and it’s alluring. He kinda reminds me of a Cheshire cat though, and was he always this charming? And-

“Oh hey babe”

????eh?

“Hi baby! Aww were you waiting for me? You’re such a dork.”

This feels…wrong.

In front of you, is Cracker, who is kissing another woman he calls…..‘babe’?

The woman looked at you and let out a pouty face, “Oh, were you lured by my baby here? Yeah, he does have that kind of habit, right baby? Oh well, were you actually expecting something? Look at you, being all dolled up. I’m sorry honey, go buy yourself some ice cream to ease your boo boo.”

Cracker laughed. The gorgeous woman laughed. The passersby let out chuckles.

“O-oh really? Guess it’s not what I expected then hehe…” You voice almost cracked. You did your best smile. You didn’t like crying in public and you were a pro at these kinds of stuff, thanks to the men you’ve dated before.

You looked down on your feet, ashamed. _well shit_

A fluffy mascot hand tapped Cracker's shoulder and handed him a balloon. This confused Cracker and let go of the balloon, making it fly, “I don’t fucking need this shit! Go away, rabbit!”

“HOW ABOUT YOU GO AWAY!”

You immediately looked up when you heard a familiar voice, only to see Cracker on the floor while being ravaged by a bunny mascot. _Kid? Why is he here?_

“Aaah! Help! That bunny wrapped a lot of balloons on my wrist! Help me, baby!” _fucking bitch_. Her feet stated to get off the ground.

On the corner of your eye, you see a brat with a balloon, waving good-bye at the woman, and another bunny mascot cheering for his co-bunny. “Go! Mister Bunny!” the brat cheered.

_What the hell_

The bunny that beaten up Cracker suddenly stood up and grabbed your hand, leading you to God knows where. He led you at the back of the Sabaody Park, where you can see the bluest ocean. It’s so beautiful.

“Uh thank you for the save man, but it’s not really necessary-“

*hug*

You still don’t know who the fuck is this.

Yet, it feels nice.

“Let it all out.” _So, it really is him._

“Kid what are you talking abou-“

“Just fucking cry if you want to cry okay?”

He’s always there for you. Be it 2am or 3pm, he’s always there. Even if your rants did not make sense anymore, even if YOU don’t make sense anymore, he’ll be there. You don’t know why he’s still not tired of you yet.

And now, at your worst, he stayed.

You cried, a lot.

“____”

“mmm”

“Give me a chance”

You pulled away from the hug and wiped your tears, “What did you say?”

Kid scowled and turned around, “You heard it once, I’m not saying it again.”

“Say it again! or I’ll cry!”

He instantly face you with his eye twitching, “I SAID GIVE ME A FUCKING CHANCE TO LOVE YOU, IDIOT!!!!!!!” Then turned his back, again.

“Why are you facing that way? Face me!” You don’t know what the fuck’s going on with Kid but dang, this is making you laugh.

And flutters your heart

“Fuck no! I’m so embarrassed! Didn’t ya’ know it took me a lot of courage to say that?” He moved 5 meters away from you and sat on the sand. You stifled a laugh and walked closer to him, only for him to move his butt more until you’re chasing him and his red face.

I guess you actually met your future partner.

_All is well._ Watching you laughing while chasing an embarrassed Kid that’s yelling incoherent things. He stood up and walked away. A brat looked at his retreating form,

_“Where are you going, mister bunny?”_


End file.
